No Safe Place
''No Safe Place ''is a 2012 video game created by Damac1214, and the first of the No Safe Place video game series. It centers around a group's of people who must survive a zombie apocalypse together, and heavily focuses on teamwork. The game finds it's roots and inspiration in the Call of Duty series zombie mode, found in Call of Duty: World at War and it's successor Call of Duty: Black Ops, but builds on it. The game features an award winning combination of First-Person Shooter, Survival Horror, Real-Time Strategy and Role Playing Game elements. It also features an incredibly lengthy campaign which follows 3 different story lines, a survival mode featuring a highly varied map selection, a multiplayer mode ranging from standard team death match modes, to zombie survival modes with varying objectives. Finally, the game features a Massively Multiplayer online survival element, known as World Tour. Premise No Safe Place ''takes place in a world that is being over run by zombies and follows for boys, Andrew, Ivan, Nick, and Delvyn as they fight to survive in a world continuing to fall into an apocalypse. Story The Story opens on any other day in Cape Cod, Massachusetts. Andrew decided to go to the local beach for a fun day out. While their he has encounters with Ivan, Nick, and Delvyn. As the day wears on, the skies suddenly begin to darken, and screaming is heard in the distance. Zombies attack and Andrew is barely able to fight his way up and off the beach amongst the crowds of screaming people. A Zombie knocks him down, but he is saved by Delvyn, who arrives in the nick of time. The two then clear the Parking lot area of the beach, and begin running away. As they run past a house, Ivan comes out brandishing a gun and begins to fire on several of the zombies nearby. Andrew and Delvyn try to approach him, but he turns his gun on them out of fear. Andrew tackles him, takes the gun, and tells him they have to work together to survive. Ivan, reluctantly, agrees. The trio runs towards the highway, looking to run along Cape Cod to the Bourne Bridge and escape. They are stopped at the highway by Police Officers, who tell them to turn around and walk back into the infected Area. The three agree, reluctantly, and begin walking back as they hear the officers cock their weapons. Ducking for cover, they engage in a shoot-uot with the officers, and Nick comes to back them up. After killing the Cops and taking their weapons, the four agree to work together to survive, at least until they escape Cape Cod. Running along the highway to the Bourne Bridge, knowing full well that a wave of Zombies is right on their heels. The four make an effort to cross the bridge, but zombies and military forces make it difficult to cross. Seeing how the Military has the far side of the Bridge locked down, the group makes a mad charge toward the military, but before they can get themselves killed, a group of survivors pick them up in an armored bus, and they smash through the blockade. The bus drives along the highway into the Heart of Massachusetts.The bus is attacked all along the way by Gas Zombies and Hellhounds, forcing all the survivors to defend the bus. During the ride, Ivan falls out the back door of the bus, but manages to cling to the side. During a rescue attempt, Andrew, Nick, Ivan, and Delvyn fall out of the bus onto the side of the road, outside of a small diner. As they approach the Diner, they realize the human survivors inside are holding back the zombies outside. The four heroes quickly clear the area of zombie threats, for now, and are let inside the diner. Inside the diner, a man name Carlos explains that Zombies began laying siege to the diner about an hour ago. Andrew tells him that the zombies came from Cape Cod, and that he wants to get back to New York City, as he thinks the Military would be performing evacs from there if Massachussettes is already falling. More to come... Campaign The Campaign is split up into three different campaigns and story lines, known as the Main, Military, and Zombie campaigns. Main Campaign The Main Campaign follows the main character, Andrew Hyatt, Delvyn Montero, Nick Rip, and Ivan Meyers, as they work together to survive the apocalypse. Gameplay The game is played from a first person perspective. Levels play out in the standard for FPS games, you must make your way from point A to point B. How you do that however is entirely up to you. You must fight your ways through waves of varying types of zombies, demonic monsters, and human resistance to finish the level. Along the way you can pick up any weapon you find on the ground, be it projectile or melee, and carry into the next level. Enemy types vary greatly, the game starts you off fighting off simple walking dead, who move slowly and go down in a few shots. By the end of the campaign, however, you will be fighting off hundreds of the 30+ enemy types in the game, watching as the screen is soaked in blood as you do so. The perk system has been revamped, instead of picking up or buying perks in the campaign, every action you make in each level earns you a certain amount of experience for your character. Gain enough experience and you can spend "Perk Points" on perks, and then level them up (i.e purchase Juggernog for one perk point = one extra slap from a zombie before your down. Upgrade, Juggernog = extra slaps). Each perk can be upgrade a total of four times before it becomes a pro perk, and obtains a secondary effect (i.e Juggernog Pro = 5 extra hits + No fall damage). Weapons are plentiful with over 100+ projectile weapons, ranging from as old as a Bow + Arrow to as technologically advanced as a Ray Gun. The entire melee weapon system has been revamped as well, melee's are no longer panic weapons, but now have strategic purpose as well. All four characters are present in all stages of campaign, no matter if its a solo game or co-op. The player is provided with a Walkie Talkie which allows them to switch their control of the four characters at will. If one character is trapped in the back room of a store, the player can switch into another to save the first. Every mission has two kinds of missions, the Primary and The Side Missions. Primary missions require players to get somewhere, kill something, etc. to advance the story. Side missions are level specific missions that can involve anything from clearing a schoolhouse of the undead, to fetching a bottle of water for a dying man. Side missions are not required to complete a level, but all give players a kind of boost in the game, such as a rare weapon, a free pack-a-punch, or even an extra survivor to help out and control. Levels *A Day at the Beach *Crossroads *Bridge over Troubled Water *High Speed *Pit Stop Military Campaign The Military campaign follows the story of Captain Anders, a U.S military captain and three unnamed privates (when playing co-op). Gameplay The Military follows the Main campaign closely in style, but with a few additions. Most of the core gameplay returns, players have access to several different weapons, pieces of equipment, etc. The main difference in the Military campaign is the strategy and missions. The mission objectives are different from the main campaign, as they focus on an actual objective. Instead of moving from point A to Point B, you may have to clear a building of enemies, rig something to explode, or pursue a larger threat in a helicopter through city streets. Another large difference is the addition of the command option to the walkie talkie menu, which gives you a RTS like control of the battlefield to command units to one location or another, or provide yourself with resources such as weapons and armor. Levels *Basic Training *Deployment Zombie Campaign The zombie campaign radically departs from the gameplay of the other two campaigns, in almost all forms. Gameplay The zombie campaign allows players to take control of multiple different zombie types in an attempt to wipe out the living population of each level. As the player advances, more zombie types are unlocked for play. When killed, players are simply switched into one of the other zombies in the field of play. Levels *Resurrection *Onslaught Survival Survival is the main mode that returns to zombies roots. It has all the features and maps from the Call of Duty series as well as tons of new maps and features ranging from new perks and weapons too new traps and enemies. Players board up windows, open doors, buy weapons off the walls, buy perk-a-colas, and fight increasingly stronger and faster waves of zombies for as long as they can before they are killed. Maps Bay Breeze Multiplayer Multiplayer is designed as a little bit of a bonus for the game, and is not the main attraction. IT offers two distinct modes of play, Classic and Zombie mode. Classic Mode Classic Mode follows the standard formula of an FPS multi-player game. Players can select from three different game modes, Team Deathmatch, Free-for-All, and Capture the Flag. Players unlock more weapons and equipment as they levle up and can use the same create-a-class system found in Call of Duty titles, complete with Perks, Pro Perks, Weapons, Attachments, Proficiencies, Equipment, Tactical Grenades, Lethal Grenades, Deathstreaks, and Killstreaks. Players earn XP for almost everything they do in-game, which unlocks new weapons, perks, and such over the 120 levels of experience. There is no prestige mode, however. Zombie Mode More a kin to the Zombie theme, Zombie multiplayer is what one would expect in the game. The Mode features five forms of play, Zombie Deathmatch, Zombie Survival, Zombie Escape, Juggernaut, and Lone Gun. Create-A-Class returns, but there is no unlock system, though there is a ranking system, everything is available for use from the start. Zombie Deathmatch Players choose one of the many types of zombies to play as, as if they were classes, and battle with each other. Standard deathmatch rules apply. Zombie Survival The game starts by picking one zombie out of the list of players while all others become survivors. Zombies can choose between different types again, while survivors can choose between different classes. The zombies goal is to wipe out every survivor, while the survivors goal is to survive the attack for 15 minutes. Survivors get infinite ammo, but have to reload and to not have regenerating health. Zombies have double the usual health that does not regenerate. Every time a survivor is killed, they comeback as a zombie. Zombie Escape The same basic idea as survival, except Survivors are attempting to reach an evacuation vehicle which will keep them safe for the remainder of the game. Juggernaut One player becomes a zombie. This zombie moves slowly, has 10x the average health, does not regenerate, and can kill players in two hits. Their goal is to kill as many humans as they can before they themselves are killed. The human that kills the juggernaut, becomes the juggernaut. The player with the most kills as the juggernaut wins. Lone Gun A player is pitted up against the rest of the players in the lobby. One player is made a human, with a Desert Eagle and infinite ammo, and all other players are made zombies. The lone human tries to survive as long as possible against the zombies. The players are all cycled through, until every player has had a chance. The player that survives the longest wins. World Tour World Tour is the final, and most ambitious gamemode in the game. World Tour drops player's in a map created by combining all the levels from campaign, maps from survival, and maps from multiplayer, into one and connecting them to create a literal "world". The player is then tasked to survive in the world by finding weapons, ammo, food, water, etc. to survive. Players can do quests for NPC's spread out around the world to gain experience and upgrade skills or obtain unique rewards. The twist here is that this is not the RPG of the fallout series per say, the player is not alone. Players are dropped into a world with 120 other players (On PC, 60 on PS3 and Xbox 360, 30 on Wii) and can work with them to survive, or fight them for resources, weapons, and money. Locations All modes take place in several different locations throughout the world. Real Life Locations *Cape Cod *New York City *Yonkers, New York *London *Paris *Berlin *Moscow *Chicago *Las Vegas *Hollywood *Atlantic Ocean *''The Oasis of the Seas *Titanic Wreckage *Moon *Mars *Space *International Space Station *Hawaii *Washington D.C *Atlanta (Walking Dead you say?) Fantasy/Other Time Periods *Hell *Wild West (Yet-to-be named town) *Halo (Installation 04) *Medieval Kingdom (Yet-to-be named) Weapons This is a list of weapons which appear in all forms of the Game, Campaign, Survival, Multiplayer, and World Tour. Pistols *Desert Eagle *Beretta M9 *USP .45 *Glock 17 *Walther PPK *Nambu *M1911 *Python *.44 Magnum *Mauser Pistol *CZ75 *ASP *P99 *FN Five-Seven Machine Pistols *Skorpion *FMG-9 *Glock 18 *TMP *M9 Submachine Guns *MP5 *MP5K *MP7 *Thompson *Type 100 *MP40 *PP90M1 *UMP-45 *PPSh-41 *MPL *PP-63 *Uzi *Mini-Uzi Bolt-Action Rifles *Kar98k *Springfield *Mosin-Nagant *Arisaka *Lee-Enfield *Intervention *MSR Sniper Rifles *Barret .50 Cal *PTRS-41 *L96A1 *Dragunov Rifles *M1A1 *FN FAL *Gewher 43 *M1 Garand *M14 Assault Rifles *SCAR-H *M4A1 *STG-44 *G11 *FAMAS *Commando *Galil *AK-47 *AUG *M16 *AK-74u *ACR 6.8 *G36C *G3 *M4 Carbine *Enfield *Type 95 Light Machine Guns *MG42 *RPK *Stoner63 *HK *Browning *Type 95 *BAR *M240 *RPD Shotguns *Striker *AA-12 *Spas-12 *Olympia *Double-Barrel Shotgun *Trench Gun *Stakeout *HS-10 *W1200 *Model 1887 Launchers *Panzerschreck *Thumper *China Lake *LAW *XM25 *RPG-7 Medieval *Crossbow *Bow + Arrow *Slingshot *Flail *Mace Miscellaneous *Musket *Blunderbuss *Ballistic Knife *Pop Gun *BB Gun *Paintball Gun *Water Gun *Squirt Gun *Flamethrower *Fire Extinguisher *Frag Grenade *Semtex *Flashbang *Throwing Knife *Claymore *Bouncing Betty *C4 Wonder Weapons *Ray Gun *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Monkey Bomb *Thundergun *Winter's Howl *Matryoshka Dolls *Gersch Device *V-R11 *Scavenger *31-79 JGb215 *QED *Wave Gun/Zap Guns *Portal Gun *The Disintegrator *Arc Cannon *Catas 31-W *Cosmic Transformer Melee Weapons *Knife *Bowie Knife (Increase Damage) *Sickle (Same as above) *Rake (Slight Increase in damage, knockback) *Axe (High Damage, Slow Recovery) *Magic Wand (Shoots Spells of Power, Fire, and Ice. Over Use causes "dud" spells) *Fists (Weaker than knife, but faster) *Spade (Stronger than rake, but slower. Weaker than axe, but faster) *Trident (Multiple Kills with one stab) *Katana (Direct contact with head is always an instant kill) *Long Sword (Slashes Multiple enemies) *Assassin Hidden Blade (Attacks fast and is always an instant kill, but leaves players vulnerable for three seconds after stab and has five second recovery time.) *Rock (Sluggish, Stronger than Knife) *Stick (Weaker than knife, Stronger than fists) *Torch (Causes fire damage) Equipment Equipment *Recon Drone *Portable Radar *Camera Spike *Flares Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Aperture Sight *Extended Mags *Dual Mags *ACOG Sight *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Flamethrower *Reflex Sight *Holographic Sight *Hybrid Scope *HAMR Scope *Sniper Scope *Thermal Scope *Grip *Speed Reloader *Akimbo *FMJ *Variable Zoom Scope Enemy Types Zombies *Zombie- Slow moving Zombies. No special attributes. two hits and your down. *Infected- fast moving zombies. No other special attributes. Two hits and your down. *Possessed- fast moving zombies with increased health and ability to climb up walls. Two hits and your down. *Hellhounds- Zombie Dogs. Spawn in lightning strikes. Bound towards players and bite them. Three hits and your down. *Thief- Steals players gun, moves twice as fast as player. Can’t attack you. *Space Monkeys- Jumps on players and attack. Can be shaken off, but cause damage as long as they are on. Ten hits and your down. *Gas Zombies- Crawl towards players at speeds in between zombies and infected. Explode when killed. Three hits and your down. *George A. Romero- stalks players throughout the level. Has incredibly high health. Two hits and your done. *Monkey Zombie- Steals power-ups. Slaps the player and then runs away. *Napalm Zombie- Moves towards players slowly and then explodes, leaving fire in it’s wake. *Shrieker Zombie- Spawns out of the ground and chases player, blurs vision with shriek. Moves twice as fast as infected. *Astronaut Zombie- Spawns from lightning. Moves towards player, grabs them, and teleports them. Higher health then other zombies, but moves slower. *Phaser Zombies- Just like Gas zombies, but can teleport around. *Hellbats- Flying, flaming bats. four hits and your done. *Acidic Zombie- Creates acid patches around players. *Demons- The same as normal zombies, but with the ability to fly. *Vampires- Fast moving, increased agility and strength, two hits and your dead. *Zombie Soldier- Zombified soldier, has Armor. Humans *Crazed Survivor- Comes at the player with either melee weapons or their bare hands. Easy to take down, only two shots or one basic melee. *Psycho- Human with either a pistol or shotgun. Same health as Crazed Survivor. *Soldier- Human with Armor and a Assault Rifle. Four shots from a pistol to kill, two basic melees. *Heavy Soldier- Human with advanced Armor and an LMG. Ten Shots from a pistol to kill and four basic Melees. *Flame Soldier- Human with a flamethrower and Armor. *Spec Ops Soldier- Fast Moving Human with an SMG and Light armor. Three shots to kill with a pistol and one basic melee. *Explosives Soldier- Human with Heavy Armor and a Rocket Launcher. Six shots to kill, three basic melees. *Officer- Police Officer ordered to control the mobs of people during the zombie outbreak. Same as the psycho, but has light armor. Miscellaneous *Ghosts- Enemies distract players by blurring their vision, fast moving but one hit evaporates them. Aliens *Alien- Uses Advanced weaponry similar too the many Wonder Weapons in the game. Same Health Stats as Soldier. *Alien Captain- Same as Alien, with higher health, equivalent to Explosive soldier Soldier. *Alien Hero- Same as Alien Captain with even higher health, equivalent to Heavy Soldier, and a jet pack. Explodes when killed. Perks *Juggernog - Increases player health. :-Pro version: No Fall Damage *Quick Revive - Players revive others faster :-Pro version: Self-Revive ability *Double Tap Root Beer - Players fire weapons faster :-Pro version: Melee faster *Speed Cola - Players reload faster :-Pro version: Players perform quicktime events faster *PhD Flopper - No explosive damage :-Pro version: Explosive Dive-to-Prone *Stamin-Up - Players have more sprint time :-Pro version: Players move faster in general *Deadshot Daiquiri - Players Hipfire accuracy increases :-Pro Version: ADS goes right for the head *Mule Kick - Players gain more weapon slots :Pro version: 3 attachments on any weapon *Candolier - Players have more ammo :-Pro version: Players gain more equipment slots, equipment stacks *Lift-Off Lemonade - Players jump higher :-Pro version: Upon jumping, players create an explosion around themselves *Eagle Visiorade - Players can see red flashes of enemies through walls. Each rank allows players to see the flashes from a farther distance. :-Pro version: Flashes are replaced by red outlines of enemies *Ragerade - Players Experience is increased by multipliers during moments of high carnage. : -Pro version: Doubles point total Power-Ups Power-Ups spawn in Campaign, Survival, and World Tour. *Nuke - Kills all zombies in the immediate area *Carpenter - repairs all nearby windows *Double Points/Double XP - Doubles Point/XP in take *Insta-Kill - Makes zombies die from one shot from anything *Max Ammo - Gives players max ammo *Fire Sale - Mystery box spawns everywhere, costs only 10 points *Bonfire Sale - Pack-A-Punch costs only 1000 points *Death Machine (Survival only) - Player gets a Death Machine for 30 seconds *Perk Bottle - Players gain a random perk *Lighting Bolt (Survival Only) - Players are given a WunderWaffe DG-2 until it's out of ammo *Random Weapon - Players are given a random weapon *Points/XP - Players are given a random amount of XP *Winged Beast - Players can fly around without limitations for 30 seconds *Aversion - Zombies avoid players for 30 seconds *Giznarch - Random Effect *Great Wave - Level Floods, underwater physics for 30 seconds Traits Each Character has a three separate traits, giving some strategy as to who you play as. The traits are classified as Passive, Active, and Environmental. Passive traits are always active, Active traits can be activated at any time to gain an advantage, and environmental traits take effect based on the surrounding area. Andrew Passive Survivalist - Andrew finds more Ammo in dropped guns than his teammates Active Rampage - Andrew gains 10 seconds of invincibility and slow motion. Environmental Athletic - When sprinting on Grass, Andrew sprints 5% faster than usual. When swimming, he swims 10% faster than the other characters. Ivan Passive Innocence - Human enemies are less likely to attack Ivan, as he is a child. Active Bloodlust - Ivan gains high melee damage and speed for one minute Environmental Tiny - Ivan can fit into areas the other characters can't, such as air ducts, and complete certain tasks or hide from enemies. Nick Passive Iron - Nick takes 10% less damage than the other characters Active Berserk - Nick's weapons do 20% more damage for 30 seconds Environmental Strength - Nick can break open locked doors, windows, etc with ease Delvyn Passive Ninja - Delvyn can sneak and hide from his enemies easier. Active Knapsack - Delvyn gains infinite ammo for 1 minute. Environmental Detection - Delvyn can hear enemies that are farther away then his friends can. Gameplay Effects As The Campaign is meant to be a continuous, non-stop story, several little details were added to the campaign to give it a more realistic feel. Character Effects As the campaign goes on, Characters clothing will become more destroyed, dirty, and blood soaked. Rips in clothing can be caused by anything from a gunshot, to the brach of a tree that is hanging down. Dirt is just built up over time, making the once colorful appearances of the characters slowly turn to a mucky brown. Blood soaks the characters as they are injured and kill other zombies. Wounds persist with players for a longtime, gunshots wounds players sustain will be visible for several levels until it finally "heals". Some wounds will even leave scars on players. Gun Effects Similar to the above, except it applies to guns the players hold for several levels. They will become rusty, dirty, scratched, and blood soaked over time. Conversation While quotes have been brought back, they have been upped to increase the realism of the situation. Each character can now have full-blown conversations with every other character. There are either some three way conversations that can be seen taking place. Characters Relationships At the start of the campaign, it will be easy to notice the four character's don't like each other. Andrew picks on Ivan for being a kid, Ivan picks on Nick for being a bully, Nick picks on Delvyn for being hispanic, and Delvyn picks on Andrew for being so level headed. As the story goes on though, the four will get noticeably closer. Playable Characters *Andrew Hyatt *Delvyn Montero *Ivan Meyers *Nick Rip *Captain Anders *The Priest Note All information is subject to change and updates. Trivia *This game is referenced in Schule der Untoten. Category:Damac1214 Category:Video Games Category:Featured Creations